narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimza Clan
The Kimza Clan is one of many clans introduced in the fanfiction, Naruto: Kimza Chronicles. The Kimza clan was the most powerful clan in Arizogakure (lit. "Village Hidden Within the Canyon") and the Land of Cascades. Sanhiro Kimza, the main character of Kimza Chronicles and its sequel, the Last Sealer, has half of his blood coming from this clan and most of his jutsu is focused on them. Four of the five Iyokage were Kimza, the First, Third, Fourth, and the Fifth. The Kimza clan is now considered a lesser noble clan in Konohagakure. Background Founding The Kimza clan was founded 60 to 80 years before the events of Naruto: Kimza Chronicles, during the Second Shinobi World War. The Kuguari Village was caught in war, fighting alongside Sunagakure and against Konohagakure and Iwagakure. The Kuguari Clan, which was the head clan in the Kuguari Village, had reached the threshold of tolerance and the rest of the village banded together to combat them. A small group of Kuguari, led by a man named Iro Kuguari, fought against their violent clansmen. After a short civil war, all of Kuguari on the rebelling side were slain and thrown into the Banishing Vortex for all time. Iro, who had fought to save the Kuguari clan village, decided that the clan was too strong to remain as powerful as they were. He created a special seal in his clansmen's eyes to control their powers. This seal would activate a special ocular jutsu that would prevent the clan from accessing the power of the Banishing Vortex Technique and instead create brand new, less dangerous jutsu. Over time, the seal was passed on their children, and the seal became the ocular jutsu, the Senchūgan. The Kuguari clan decided to name their children the Kimza clan, to seperate them from their tragic past. The village was renamed Arizogakure shortly after. Iro was also known as the First Kimza. Bukarok 15 years after the Kimza clan was founded, a group of Kuguari clan members wished that, despite still being the most powerful clan in the village, their clan was never weakened by their leader and wanted to return to power. They used their combined might to use their chakra to forcibly increase the Senchūgan's power past its limit, awakening the Dai Senchūgan. They then used the dojutsu's power to summon Bukarok, the Giant Forest Wasp, one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates, from the dark dimension of Ten-Ja. Bukarok, who was driven mad upon being freed, went on a rampage throughout the village. Yoshinori Kimza, the First Iyokage and Iro's son, activated his own Dai Senchūgan and combated the beast, but was unable to reseal it within Ten-Ja. So, instead, he sealed the beasts chakra and spirit within a giant scroll and destroyed its body. This caused the Iyokage to lose his life in the process. The Kuguari clan members were found and executed shortly afterwards. War Against Shiragakure and Ezemaru 31 years before the events of Kimza Chronicles, Arizo was caught up in a war with the nearby village of Shiragakure in the Land of Steel. Most of Arizo's military consisted of Kimza clan shinobi. Despite being one of the most powerful clans in the geographical area, Kimza clan still had difficulty in the war. The Shira shinobi had evented special performance enhancers that doubled or tripled chakra supply. Eventually the two villages, both equally matched, reached a stalemate and a period of unrest began. 3 years later, Ezemaru Kimza; the Jōnin Commander of Arizo, and Arizono Kimza, two brothers and the grandsons of the Third Iyokage, volunteered to travel to Konoha to make an alliance with the village. While they were gone, Bukarok, who had assumed control of a Kimza clan member, murdered the Third Iyokage and caused the Kimza to commit suicide. Upon returning home, Ezemaru and Arizono were stricken to find out that their grandfather had died. Ezemaru, the most powerful shinobi at the time, was named the Fourth Iyokage by the villagers. Throughout the next few years as Iyokage, Ezemaru sought to destroy Shira in the name of peace. However, the elder council wanted Ezemaru to only watch Shira and attack in retaliation. While praying at the village temple, he accidently came across Bukarok's scroll. From within the scroll, Bukarok told Ezemaru that the Kuguari elders had always hated the Third Iyokage for his urge to find peace between Arizo and Shira. They had plotted his grandfather's death and used a Kimza to do it. The first step towards peace was to eliminate the last of the Kuguari clan. Now, the Kuguari had a pawn that they could use to retake control of the village. Ezemaru took this to heart and Bukarok possessed the enraged Ezemaru to kill all of the Kuguari clan elders. This was all part of Bukarok's plan, who knew that only the Kuguari had the power to seal it away and it had to eliminate the clan to protect Ten-Ja. Ezemaru was then tried and found guilty of murder and high treason. Ezemaru was originally sentenced to life in prison, but Bukarok possessed another Kimza and used the judge to sentence him to death instead. Ezemaru, already full of turmoil and anxiety, was pushed further when he found out his brother was named Fifth Iyokage shortly after he was found a suspect of murder. Bukarok then laid the final straws by convincing Ezemaru that his brother always wanted to surpass him and now being the next Iyokage made him a pwan to be used by the clan for purposes of war. Ezemaru, full of rage and hate, succumbed to Bukarok's words and allowed the Guardian Beast to perform a collaboration jutsu that sealed it within Ezemaru's body, futher increasing the Kimza's power. Bukrarok warped Ezemaru's mind, telling him that the Kimza were a clan born from war and only understood violence. The only way to get rid of them is to eliminate the entire village. Ezemaru decided to follow Bukarok's plan as well as kill Arizono for being the weakest-minded of the Kuguari's pawns. Destruction of Arizogakure and Genocide At the day of his execution, Ezemaru borrowed Bukarok's power and built it up for a last ditch effort to escape death. At his execution, the village elder used the most powerful Kimza clan jutsu, the Kimza Weapon: Great Dragon Summoning to destroy Ezemaru. However, Bukarok's chakra shielded Ezemaru from the blast and left him unharmed. While the villagers were shocked, Ezemaru summoned Bukarok temporarily and allowed the Guardian Beast to wreak havoc on the village. Ezemaru attempted to kill Arizono, but his brother evaded him. Finally, Ezemaru stood atop the canyon edge that hid Arizo and blasted the village with a Great Dragon Summoning that was augmented heavily by Bukarok's chakra. The attack decimated the village and killed over 85% of the people that lived there, including about 40 Kimza. Ezemaru and Arizono fought for a while, but Ezemaru decided to let him go, letting him live only until every Kimza that eluded him was killed. For the next 8 years, Ezemaru went all over the world, finding and killing every Kimza that escaped the destruction of Arizo. Some were killed silently while within Hidden Villages, while others were fought in wide-scale battles that scarred the land. Afterwards, Ezemaru pinpointed the last 6 Kimza alive, including a half Kimza-half Tokomiya child, Sanhiro Kimza. Ezemaru knew that the boy would grow up to surpass him, so Ezemaru found their travelling caravan and killed every person travelling. The last battle between Kimza for a long time was Ezemaru against Arizono, his wife Hiara Tokomiya, and Hiara's brother Zoka Tokomiya. The three were powerful and Arizono had reached a level of power that made him a potential kage again. However, Ezemaru was greater than all three of them combined. Despite the power of the Pyroclastic Flow Technique and the Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Technique, Ezemaru had Bukarok on his side and was nearly unbeatable. In their last moments of life, Arizono and Hiara held onto their toddler son and told him that they would always be with him and he would have to fight and hopefully defeat Ezemaru someday, after tossing Sanhiro in a vortex, the two parents returned to battle. Arizono, Hiara, and Zoka died after being struck by a Wind Release: Severing Impulse Technique. Sanhiro was eventually found in the Konohagakure forest by ANBU Black Ops and taken to the Hokage's tower. There, his memories were locked and hidden, his jutsu was sealed, and all information regarding the Kimza clan, Kuguari clan, and Arizogakure were locked away from reach. For the next 12 years, Ezemaru searched for Sanhiro, hoping to kill him and end the Kimza's bloody legacy, Bukarok secretly hoped to have the child killed so it could use Ezemaru's body to produce a Dai Senchūgan and return to Ten-Ja, and Sanhiro was just another child in Konoha, unknowing of his past but secretly was one of the village's greatest assets. General Information Appearance More than 98% percent of the Kimza born into the clan had brown hair and green eyes of various shades. Certain examples, like Sanhiro, are born with different hair shades if their parents have different colored hair. However, their green eyes remain a dominant trait, whether the Kimza is the mother or father. Some other Kimza's eyes and hair can be changed by certain conditions, such as Ezemaru's red eyes and red and blonde hair after he sealed Bukarok in his body. Abilities The Kimza were known as a powerful warrior clan in the world, possessing a poweful chakra and various techniques. They were widely known for their expert use of Wind Release Techniques, able to create powerful whirlwinds and create objects out of air. They were also incredible taijutsu experts due to their quick reaction time and precise strikes. Since they were derived from the Kuguari clan, they also had access to the Vortex Technique, which enabled them to warp objects from one place to another through deminensional rifts, making them famous for their Space-Time Ninjutsu. The Kimza clan was most famous for their Senchūgan, their gekkei genkai ability. Just like the Sharingan and Byakugan, the Senchūgan allowed the user to see the chakra level of his or her targets. The Senchūgan had its own special ability, the fifteen Kimza Weapons, fifteen jutsu that had a wide range of uses. These jutsu made the Kimza clan experts of fighting at all ranges. The Senchūgan also increased the power of Wind Release jutsu and increased the effectiveness of the Vortex Technique, enabling the most powerful of Kimza to perform the jutsu with just a opening or raising of a hand. The Kuguari clan members who summoned Bukarok were the first to activate the Dai Senchūgan, an advanced version of the Senchūgan. The Dai Senchūgan is activated when the need to become stronger than one's true limit is at its strongest. The Dai Senchūgan may be powerful, but requires 2/3 of the user's maximum chakra to activate, has a 5-minute time limit, causes excruciating fatigue once it's deactiavted, and the maximum amount of chakra the user has is cut in half or further depending on the jutsu used during the activation. Training is required to lengthen the time limit and lessen the effects of Dai Senchūgan. Few people has ever reached the Dai Senchūgan, the most recent being Sanhiro Kimza. It is also possible that the Dai Senchūgan can go even further and evolve into the Rinnegan if enough effort is put into it. However, it is truly unclear if so as Sanhiro's evolution of the Dai Senchūgan into the Rinnegan only happened during the movie arc Heroes Through Time and it was awakened and eventually sealed away with Nagato's help. Known Members *Iro Kuguari *Yoshinori Kimza *Renmaro Kimza *Toshiya Kimza *Chidan Kimza *Tatsu Kimza *Ezemaru Kimza *Arizono Kimza *Sanhiro Kimza *Kaede Meitochi *Mai Kimza *Mako Kimza *Hitoshiro Kimza *Miyagu Kimza *Takeru Higashiyama Trivia *From the Bukarok Arc up until the World's Collision Arc, Sanhiro was the last living member of the Kimza clan and the last descendent of the Kuguari clan. **However, since Sanhiro is a member of the Tokomiya clan on his mother side as well, this most likely means that the last Kimza clan is totally extinct and Sanhiro is the first of a new Kimza clan generation. *The Kimza clan is similar to the Uchiha clan, known for their powerful ocular jutsu, pride in themselves, a superiority in strength, a power that could evolve, and were pushed to the brink of extinction because of it. **The Kimza clan was known for their war-like nature and thirst for battle and conquest. This comes from the chakra of Ten-Ja that manifested within every Kuguari clan descendant that was born. Only a few Kimza could overcome this curse brought on by the chakra of Ten-Ja. Sanhiro eventually ends this curse by banishing all of Ten-Ja's chakra, and thereby removing the influence brought on by the dark chakra. *Takeru Higashiyama is distantly related to this clan, but is not counted as a member for his Kimza blood has nearly diluted to nothing over the generations, thus he cannot use their kekkei genkai. Category:Clans Category:Ninja Clans